Torque resistance devices which employ springs, friction or weights to resist rotation of a shaft are well known, having found many applications including use as brakes and as adjustable loads in exercise machines. Another type of torque resistor utilizes a hydraulic pump and an adjustable load. This latter type of torque resistor would be particularly suited for use in exercise machines where a constant torque resistance within a wide range of angular movement of a shaft is important.